Hell's Gate
by Ramens
Summary: When small wars pop up in several areas, the world is in a panic. The only group that is trusted with this is WOOHP, sending the girls into an utterly chaotic mission. Will they come out of it alive? Ignore the summary, the story's better than it sounds
1. The Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Totally Spies'. Marathon and David Michel does.

**The girls go on their toughest, deadliest mission ever as wars start in several areas. Rated M for language, violence, and crude humor.**

* * *

**  
7:34 a.m. – WHOOP**

Jerry stared at the screen; red alerts were popping up everywhere, the screen nearly completely covered in them. In all his years at WHOOP, he had never seen anything like this. Attacks were happening all over the place.

"I can't believe this.." Jerry said quietly, "What's going on?"

He clenched his fist tightly as more warnings came on the screen. At that moment about twenty attacks were happening all at once. The only time he saw this happen was long ago. A series of attacks caused almost apocalyptic mayhem, but it was eventually solved and the terrorist group that caused it was caught.

Jerry sighed when suddenly urgent messages from different countries came up. Several world leaders' faces appeared in little boxes on the computer.

"Jerry! My country can't take much more of this. In a matter of hours, it will be destroyed. The death toll is catastrophic!" The president of the Philippines shouted frantically.

There were other clamor of agreements from the other leaders, until the noise became too much. Jerry slapping his hand hard on the panel in front of him.

"Stop! Yelling about it won't change anything," Jerry rubbed his temples as he tried to look at all of their faces, "I'll get my best agents out there and see what they can do?"

"Are you willing to risk your agents' lives for such a dangerous mission?" Another leader spoke, but Jerry couldn't tell what country he was from.

"At this point we don't have much of a choice. I just have to put faith in my agents," Jerry said confidently. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel some fear, especially some certain people.

**7:51 a.m. – The Villa**

Sam impatiently waited outside of the bathroom. She tried her best to not squirm and dance, and break down the door, but her control was wearing thin.

"Come on Clover, you've been in there for a half an hour! I really have to go to the bathroom! What are you doing in there?!"

Clover poked her head out of the door and glared at her. "Do NOT interrupt me when I'm doing my makeup. I swear to God Sam, I can't mess up." Before Sam could attempt to strangle her, Clover pulled her head back in and slammed the door. Sam wondered how she ever puts up with her.

"How can this house be so big and only have one bathroom?" Sam said to herself and leaned up against the wall.

Alex came sleepily, and clumsily, out of her room. "What's wrong?"

Sam thrust her finger towards the bathroom door. "Clover's wrong! That what's wrong!"

Alex sighed, "What's she doing now?"

"Not getting out of the bathroom that's for sure _and_ she's being a little bitch!" Sam turned around and started pounding on the door, "God damnit Clover! Get out!"

Alex stepped back a little. 'I've seen Sam like this before and I don't want to get in the way.'

The door opened and Clover's face appeared in the crack. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Sam grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her out. Sam quickly ran into the bathroom before Clover could react. Clover shouted a few obscenities through the door and walked away in a huff to her room.

Alex looked around, slightly confused, shrugged and walked back into her own room.

* * *

**  
Yea, it's a little short but I just wanted to introduce the story. The whole bathroom scene was just some comic relief. Now that my senior year of high school is coming to an end, I'm not that busy. I'll try to not start it and then finish it 4 years later. Blah, blah, blah. R&R!**


	2. Goodbyes

Here is the second chapter for "Hells Gate".

**When small wars pop up in several areas, the world is in a panic. The only group that is trusted with this is WOOHP, sending the girls into an utterly chaotic mission.**

You know the disclaimer.

* * *

Sam peeked her head out of the bathroom, checking to see if Clover was waiting. When she didn't see her, she slipped out, and was about to go to her room. She felt a twinge of guilt when she looked at Clover's door.

"Maybe I was a little harsh. I _probably _should apologize," Sam said quietly, putting her finger to her mouth thoughtfully. But then she thought back to the moment remembering that Clover wasn't necessarily innocent at the time. "Nah, nevermind.."

Just as Sam went into her room, Clover was pacing around in her own. "This is bull.. Sam knows I have process in the morning; I always have. Besides, I'm sure she could have waited a little bit longer," as she said this, she pulled aggressively at the pillow in her hands, before tossing it across the room, "Ok, you know what? I'll apologize to Sam, just to humor her."

After making a deal with herself, as she headed towards the door, she heard a small clicking noise. Clover stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh crap.." And sure enough she fell through the hole that suddenly opened up in the door.

No matter how many times it has happened to her, she still hasn't gotten used to it. A moment later, Sam and Alex appeared through a connecting tube, and they landed in the usual place.

Alex pulled herself up and looked angrily toward Jerry. "This had better be really important, it's too early.." she opened her mouth to say more, but Sam waved her hand to stop her.

Jerry didn't say anything, his face was covered by his hands, and body didn't have its normal authoritative stance; it was slack and old looking.

"Yo Jer, you alright?" Clover stood and walked cautiously over to Jerry. She bent over his desk, and tried to get a look at him.

"Your gadgets are on the desk over there.." Jerry pointed, but did not take his other hand away from his face. Clover eyed him before following Sam and Clover to the desk.

There was something different about these gadgets: they weren't pink, and they looked like the kind you would see in a James Bond movie. The three girls looked at Jerry in unison.

"Jerry, is there another desk?" Alex asked, looking around, "Because I think you gave us the wrong ones."

Jerry finally lifted up his head. He was a mess; his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying, and face looked he aged 20 years in a few days. "If you used your regular gadgets.. you would most likely be killed very quickly.."

Sam bit her lip and crossed over to Jerry. She placed her hand on Jerry's shoulder, who tensed up when she did so.

"Jerry, what's going on? What aren't you telling us?" Sam stared at Jerry until he couldn't help but look up. He straightened up and gave Sam a hard look, glancing at Clover and Alex before speaking.

"Well, Sam, if you must know.. There have been terrorist attacks that are very widespread in Eastern Europe and Asia, and they are getting worse. If nothing is done, World War III could escalade out of this," Jerry sighed heavily after finishing.

"So, where do spies come into this?" Clover asked.

"You.. you three won't really be spies.." Jerry closed his eyes tightly, "You'll be assassins.."

Alex gasped, Clover let out her breath as though she had been holding it, and Sam took her eyes off of Jerry.

"You should have told us right away," Sam stared at the floor, her eyes focused on a specific spot, "If it's that important, we should leave as soon as possible."

"I didn't tell you right away because none of you have been properly trained for this sort of thing. I just didn't want—

Clover and Alex ran up to Jerry and stared at him angrily.

"Jerry, we're Super Spies, do you think we've been bullshitting around on our missions?" Clover's face softened slightly as she said this.

"We can take anything that's thrown at us!" Alex tried her best to look optimistic, but ended up looking awkward.

Jerry gave them all a weak smile, and pulled himself out of his chair. He walked over to the girls, looked at them teary-eyed, and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Girls, I'm so proud of you. You're like my daughters.." he didn't seem to be letting go of them anytime soon, so Sam pushed him gently away.

"We love you Jerry, but the longer this takes, the harder it's going to be for us to leave," Sam placed her hand on his shoulder again, but he didn't tense up this time, he just nodded.

"You're right Samantha," Jerry said softly, "Clover.. Alex.. Good luck!"

"Thanks Jer.." Alex replied; she was starting to realize what they were actually going to do.

Jerry crossed the room, went towards a large door. With a press of a button, the door opened, revealing a small airplane. It looked like a normal private jet, most likely to disguise it.

"You will be flying there in this, to Russia. The coordinates are set already, so don't worry about piloting," Jerry gathered their gadgets into backpacks as he talked, and handed the bags to the girls.

"Well.. I guess we better get going," Clover said stiffly, going towards the jet, Sam and Alex following her. They gave Jerry one last look before boarding.

The jet was nice, probably so they would feel comfortable before their mission. No sooner than they boarded, did the jet started up automatically. Jerry's face appeared on a screen.

"What I want you do to when you get there, is find a bunker, there you will meet a man named Arseni. He'll tell you where you need to go," before the girls could say anything to him, he went off.

* * *

The story will pick up in the next chapter. I just wanted to show how much Jerry cares for the girls. Just a little fluff moment. 


	3. The Bunker

Here's the third chapter. I might edit it later, depending on reviews.. So.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't (and never have) own Totally Spies.

* * *

All that was heard in the jet was the low hum of the engine. Nobody looked at each other, and when they accidentally did, it was painfully awkward. Sam had her face stuck inside of a book, Clover nervously biting her nails, and Alex was twisting her hair.

Suddenly, and loudly, Sam slammed her book down on the table next to her.

"What's wrong with us? We've been on plenty of missions before, and they've never affected us like this," Sam tightened her hands around the book.

"We've never been told that we may have to kill anyone before, or that we may be killed.." Alex replied, twisting a few strands of hair tightly around her finger.

Sam frowned. "That doesn't mean we should be sitting around and being scared. We don't hang out that much anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? We see each other practically constantly, too much actually," Clover stretched out on the couch she was sitting on, and looked at Sam upside-down angrily.

"What, are you still angry about earlier? You know I have to.. use the bathroom when I get up in the morning.." Sam glared at Clover.

"And _you_ know that I get up early to do my make-up because it takes awhile," Clover stretched out her arm, pointing at Sam.

"Yea, God forbid you don't look like a prostitute for one day!" Sam spat, but she immediately regretted saying this because Clover, who nearly fell on her head, lunged at Sam.

Clover screeched obscenities unintelligibly at Sam and pulled her hair as far as her arms would go. Sam pushed her feet into Clover's stomach, trying to avoid the blonde's nails. Alex had run over and wrapped her arms around Clover's torso, attempting to pull her off.

"Clover! Sam! This is no time to fight, we need to be thinking about our mission!" Alex shouted over her screaming friends. The two girls continued fighting, paying no attention to their friend. Alex sighed, bent down, and grabbed the tops of Sam and Clover's ears. She pulled hard enough to get the two from stop fighting. They yelped in pain, and when they tried to get Alex to let go, she pulled harder.

"Ow! Alex, ok, we'll stop fighting!" Clover whimpered, flailing her arms around her head.

"Wow, I saw that on a TV show, I didn't actually think that that would work," Alex smirked and let go.

Clover and Sam rubbed their ears, and went back to the couches they were sitting in. Every once in a while they shot glares at each other, but as time went by, their glares became softer until they eventually stopped looking for awhile.

The trip to Russia seemed to be purposely stretched out, taking twice as long as it normally would.

"Maybe we won't have to kill anyone.." Alex muttered sleepily, continuing the conversation they had earlier, "Maybe we can avoid any confrontations and still complete our mission."

"That would be great, but we have to be realistic; we're dealing with a real terrorist group, not some egotistic psycho bent on revenge," Sam said.

"Well, maybe we can talk our way out of some sort situation," Alex shrugged.

"Yea, we'll say, 'Excuse me, I know you have knives to our throats and guns to our backs, but maybe we could go to the mall or something.' 'Oh sure, we'll abandon all of our plans and beliefs for a few high school girls! Let's go! Tralalalaa!'," Clover frowned at Alex, who looked down at her feet.

"Look, we can't think about it. We have to follow our instincts. And not oh-somebody-slapped-me-so-I'll-slap-them-back instincts, our animal instincts," Sam stopped when she saw Alex and Clover giving her confused looks, "Humans are animals you know.."

Clover snorted. "Sam, animals sleep in the dirt and eat their own crap."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Uh huh.. Yea, anyway we can't think about anything if we get attacked. We have to just do whatever our bodies tell us to do; it's called primal instincts."

"Primal instincts, huh? Well, if it makes things easier, then ok.." Alex yawned, and stretched out on the couch.

Clover went to filing her nails, and Sam began reading a book.

Not long after, the silence was broken by a loud thumping noise, then an explosion. The jet jerked forward, and shuddered and shook as the jet's steering was knocked off course.

"What the hell?!" Clover shouted over a loud whistling sound. She looked out of one of the windows. "The wing's been blown off!"

Sam leapt up from her seat and headed towards the cockpit. She had to grab onto whatever was near her to keep from falling over. When she got inside she pulled the steering back as far as she could. It didn't do much good as the jet headed into a nosedive. Sam kept the wheel in the same position and the front came up slightly, just enough so that the plane didn't hit the ground dead-on.

"Prepare for impact!" Sam shouted towards the back.

Sam closed her eyes tightly, her hands still clutching the controls. With the frightening sound of snapping trees, the jet hit the ground. Sam had propped her knees up against the console in front of her to keep herself from hitting it. She had clutched the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white so she shakily pulled them away. She found Clover and Alex huddled together in the back, shaking.

"It's alright, we landed," Sam said, nudging her friends.

Clover poked her head from out from under her arms, and Alex stretched out from the little ball she was curled in.

"We should check the damage and see where we are," Sam said.

"Sam, the wing was blown off! What do we need to check? We can't fix it!" Clover shouted.

"We should check where we are anyway!" Sam shouted equally as loud. "Come on Alex!"

But Alex was no where to be seen. Clover and Sam looked around frantically until they realized the door was open.

"Where are we? It's frickin' cold.." Clover said, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"Hey guys.. I think we're in Russia!" Alex's voice came from outside.

Clover and Sam ran outside and stopped short. The trees were burned and withered, the ground was empty and covered by several bomb-triggered ditches. There was no sign of life anywhere. Clover let out a small gasp and covered her mouth.

"This.. This is.." Sam said, struggling to find words.

"Terrible.." Clover finished.

Alex came running over to them, her eyes wide with fear. "There's a bunker over that hill. It doesn't look like anyone's in there."

"We should take whatever we can carry from the plane and head towards the bunker. Whoever shot us down will probably check for survivors," Sam said as she headed back to the jet.

They grabbed whatever food, anything to keep them warm, and all of their gadgets, and hurried to the bunker. Luckily the door was open just enough for them slip through.

"I think Alex was right, looks like nobody's been here for years," Clover said.

"We need to keep away from the door as far as possible, chances are our attackers will look in here, plus there's cold air coming in," Sam said, glancing at the door nervously.

So they headed back as far as they could, and set up camp there. They looked at their small rations of food and sighed.

"This isn't going to last us for very long, so we need to portion the food as much as we can," Sam said trying to not stare at the food with the fear of getting too hungry.

"We might need to stand guard as the rest of us sleep," Alex suggested.

"Thanks for volunteering yourself, Alex!" Clover said, grinning sweetly. Sam nudged her in the ribs and gave her a look.

"Nah, Sam, it's fine. I don't care," Alex said, trying to prevent another fight.

A little while later, Sam and Clover went to sleep, leaving Alex by herself.

"Heh, this isn't so bad.. Sure it's a little cold, and dank, and quiet.. But so what? Where isn't it?" Alex carried this sort of conversation on for about two hours to keep herself preoccupied, and awake.

A noise next to her scared when she realized it was Clover, who had snorted in her sleep. Alex ignored her until she heard Clover make more sounds.

"Ohhh.. James.." Clover giggled, wrapped her arms around herself, and let out a moan.

Alex now had _that_ to block out, so she turned her back on them and looked down the long, dark hallway. She couldn't even that far down the hallway; it seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness, visibility was no more than seven feet in front of her. She pulled her blanket closer to her body and rested her head on her knees.

Though it was only for a few minutes, Alex had fallen asleep. Something had woken her up, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"It's probably nothing.." She told herself quietly. But just to be safe, she looked around, her eyes darting to every little sound. She thought she heard breathing several feet to her left, but she tried to tell herself it wasn't.

"Samantha Simpson?" A man's face appeared out of the darkness. Alex screamed, and backed up against the wall. "Oh God.. I'm so sorry. Are you Alex?"

Alex regained her composure and nodded. "Yes, I am.. Who are you?"

The man gave a polite bow and smiled. "Dimitri Maykov. I was sent here by WOOHP."

Alex accidentally gave a look of surprise, and before she could stop herself she said: "Really?"

"What, didn't Jerry tell you? Dammit! He can so careless sometimes!" Dimitri went off on a tangent, cursing in Russian. Alex wondered why her scream hadn't woke up Sam and Clover, but Dimitri certainly did.

"Wha—What's going on?!" Clover swung around, her arm just missing Sam's face.

They saw Dimitri at the same time, leapt up and assumed attack positions.

"Girls, girls! It's ok, he was sent by WOOHP," Alex told them quickly.

Sam and Clover relaxed slightly; Clover more so. She slipped over to Dimitri, staring at him with great interest.

"And what your name might be?" Clover asked giving her cutest smile.

"Dimitri Maykov. You must be Clover," he said, returned the smile, took her hand, and kissed it.

Clover blushed furiously, and quickly turned away.

Dimitri turned to Sam; he gave a different kind of smile to her.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha. Jerry has told me a lot of things about you, that you are very resourceful, intelligent, and.. he didn't mention beautiful."

Sam didn't know what to say to this, so to act professional, she just cleared her throat and nodded.

"Why thank you, Mr. Maykov, that's very kind of you to say."

"Well, girls, I have some equipment we may need later in my truck, I'll run and get them," Dimitri said quickly, running off.

When he was out of sight, Clover and Alex turned and stared at Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Clover asked, her blue eyes shining furiously.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked innocently.

"Dimitri was definitely showing some interest in you, and you totally blew him off," Alex threw her hands up in confusion.

"Look, we're on a mission! We don't have time to be thinking about relationships," Clover gave her a look like that was a completely foreign thought to her. "Even quick flings, Clover.."

"Fine.. Be that way! Stay a virgin forever!" Clover grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head, facing the other way.

Sam sat in silence for awhile, and when she was about to say something to Clover, there was a huge explosion about 10 meters down the hall. Dimitri came running down the other hall, gun in hand.

"They found where we are! Get ready!"


	4. Children

**Sometimes I hate computers.. I almost had this chapter almost done, but when I tried opening it up to finish it, the damn thing wouldn't let me open it.. So I had to rewrite it, so I changed some things. Which is probably for the best.**

* * *

"Get ready!"

As soon as Dimitri said that, the three spies immediately went on the defensive. They readied their weapons, and took positions; Clover and Dimitri stood on opposite sides of the doorway, while Sam and Alex stood in the back. The silence that fell over them was practically maddening as they stood, waiting for what might happen next. Their heartbeats echoed in their ears. The three girls were not used to waiting like this. Usually they sprang right into action, but waiting, in silence, made them very anxious.

Then, it slowly dawned on them what was going on; both groups were waiting for the other to make the first move. Clover shot a glance over to Dimitri and looked at him pleadingly; he shook his head slightly. After a while, impatience got the best of her, and Clover peeked around the doorway.

"Clover!" Dimitri hissed, pulling her back in.

But it was too late, the sound of guns firing, and then of bullets ricocheting off the walls erupted and echoed in the room. Sam and Alex jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the bullets. They recklessly fired to which the shots were coming from.

Dimitri cast a look at Clover, and then at her belt, nodding his head.

"This?" Clover took a grenade off her belt, she hadn't noticed it before. Dimitri nodded quickly.

Clover put her finger in the ring, pulled it, and promptly tossed it down the hall. They all braced themselves. Debris flew everywhere, and something went past Clover and landed in front of Alex. She peered down at it and her eyes went wide. It was an arm. She backed up against the wall, her mouth hanging open.

"Don't get distracted Alex, there might be more," Dimitri shouted to her, holding his gun against his chest.

There was another moment of silence, and they all waiting. And just when they thought they were done, there was a quick sound of running, just one person, and someone stepped into the room. His face was bloody, and he was breathing heavily. He growled something in Russian, and pulled out a knife. He saw Alex, still a little shocked by the arm, and ran over to her. Before they could stop him, he grabbed Alex from behind, holding back her arms.

He shouted something in Russian, and when Alex tried to struggle, he held the knife against her throat.

Sam was about to ask Dimitri what the man said, but she realized she did not care; either way, Alex was in danger.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Alex shouted, still struggling. The man growled again, and pressed the knife into her throat. She gasped as it began to break the skin.

Clover jumped forward, handgun ready, but her recklessness proved to be her downfall when the man quickly pulled the knife away from Alex and slashed across Clover's stomach. She recoiled as the knife made a deep gash in her abdomen. She dropped her gun, and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. The man messily wiped the knife on his pants, and brought it back to Alex's neck, pressing it deeper.

"If we don't do something soon, he's going to cut her windpipe," Dimitri whispered to Sam, his eyes never leaving the Russian man, "Take the grenade off of Clover's belt, when he sees you do that, he should let Alex go. I'll grab her and Clover, right after that, throw it, and get the hell out of there."

Sam bent down, making it look like she was checking on Clover, but instead took the remaining grenade. She held tightly in her hand as she stood up, making sure to show it to the man. He gasped, and like Dimitri said, dropped Alex, who felt in heap on the floor. As Sam distracted him, Dimitri ran to pick up Alex, and then came and got Clover. As soon as Dimitri walked past Sam, she pulled the ring, and tossed it.

She turned to get away, but took a little too much time as something hit her in the leg right before the grenade went off. She did not even look to see what it was, and quickly ran out. The large front door was open, and she limped her way outside, collapsing just when she got out.

"You have a knife in your thigh, Samantha," she heard Dimitri said to her, "This is going to hurt."

Dimitri grabbed the handle, and pulled it out right away. Sam clenched her teeth, and dug her fingers into the dirt. She kept her eyes closed as Dimitri tightly wrapped her leg, and when he finished, she carefully sat back up. He moved over to Clover, and began wrapping her stomach. She tried to swat him away, but eventually gave in and laid back down.

"At least we got rid of them, eh?" Clover said when Dimitri finished bandaging her. She did not want to say the word 'kill'. Clover stood up, and flexed her arm.

"There'll be more. That's why we can't stay here," Dimitri said, picking up Alex into his arms.

"Where are we going to go?" Sam asked, attempting to stand up. Clover went over to her, pulled her up, letting her lean on her.

"I don't know. Just away from here." Dimitri, turned towards the forest. "We'll just avoid them until your strengths are up."

"But who knows how long that'll be.." Sam muttered nervously.

"You aren't any good hurt," Dimitri put simply, and began walking. Sam and Clover followed apprehensively.

The sun was beginning to go down when Dimitri finally stopped.

"We'll camp here. We're at least ten miles from that bunker, so hopefully we bought some time," Dimitri placed Alex, who was still unconscious, on the ground, "Let's set up."

Clover helped Sam sit down, and they got everything out. Sam dealt with anything that meant not having to stand up, while Dimitri helped Clover reach to higher places. Then they finished, Dimitri looked around, frowning slightly.

"I'll look for some water. Be on your guard."

When he left, Clover turned to Sam, grinning suggestively. "Sooo.."

"So what?"

"What do you think about him? 'Cause if you're not interested, I'd certainly like to have a shot at him," Clover wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh, Clover! Is that all you think about?" Sam scoffed.

"Hey! You can't spell Clover, without lover!" (A/N: Sorry, I thought of that line a while ago, and I just had to use it. Back to the story!)

Sam scoffed again, and crawled over to Alex, who was breathing raspily, a slight gash on her throat. Sam gently nudged her.

"Alex? Alex.. Please wake up.." Sam said this almost pleadingly. She gave her a light slap on the cheek, and got a soft moan.

Alex's eyes twitched, and fluttered open. She turned her head to Sam, and smiled.

Then the smiled quickly disappeared. "What happened? Where's that guy?" She sat up, and looked around, clutching her throat. "Ow.. What's happened to my neck?!"

"Relax, Alex.. We got him. He held a knife to your throat though.." Sam told her what else happened, Alex sat there, her mouth gaping.

"Wow.. This sort of stuff has never happened to us before.." Alex sniffed. She wiped a tear from her eye, and looked down at the ground. "I'm going to go to bed.."

Alex turned around and crawled into the tent. Sam and Clover sat in silence for a while.

"I bet Dimitri likes me better.." Clover smirked.

"What?"

"I said, I bet Dimitri likes me better than you."

"I'm not even interested in Dimitri," Sam said coldly.

"Who are you kidding?" Clover snorted, "You were all over him!"

"I was not! Shut up!" Sam stood up, but immediately regretted doing so, and fell back down. "You're imagining things.."

"I have a sixth sense about these things, you know."

"Oh Clover, stop! You do not, that's why you can never keep a boyfriend! You probably have the worst sense about these things!" Sam snapped.

Clover stared at her, wide-eyed. "Wow, Sam.. That was harsh. What kind of knife was that, a bitch knife?"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Clover's eyes flashed angrily. "Bitch.."

"What?!" Sam crawled over to Clover, and stared in the eyes, her mouth twisting furiously. Clover turned her head for second, and Sam immediately brought her hand across Clover's cheek. Clover sat there in shock, her hand on her cheek. She slapped Sam. This went on for a few moments until Dimitri came running over.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" He pulled them off each other, and held them apart. "What the hell is your problems."

"Clover said..!" Sam shut her mouth, not wanting to tell him what they were talking about. So she just crossed her arms childishly.

Clover moved away, holding her stomach. She flashed Sam a glare before going into the tent. Sam gave Dimitri a weak smile, who did not return it, instead he just sighed and sat down.

"I wonder where Jerry came up with the idea.." Dimitri muttered loud enough for Sam to hear.

"I'm sorry?"

"To use teenagers for world-wide spy missions. It seems pretty irresponsible to me."

"Well, teenagers are young and healthy, and.." Sam looked up as she thought, "Yea."

"But teenagers are technically children, if they are under eighteen that is, and are sent on incredibly dangerous assignments," Dimitri looked Sam right in the eyes as he spoke.

"But they're doing these things for the good of their country. Sure, maybe teenagers aren't best choice.." Sam couldn't believe she just admitted that, but she just bit her lip, "But at least WOOHP isn't using younger children."

Dimitri stood up when she said this. "Yes, Samantha, that makes it okay! As long they don't use children, using adolescents is perfectly fine!"

"I did not say that! And you know it!" Sam stood up too, regretting it immediately, but stayed up.

"You're just proving my point! You're obviously not mature enough to be on a mission like this!" Dimitri took a few step towards Sam and stared directly into her eyes. "I'm going to call Jerry tomorrow and tell him it's too dangerous for you three."

Sam looked away for a second and then looked back at him. "Dimitri. Alex, Clover, and I have been spies for nearly three years, don't you think if we were that serious about quitting, we would have already?" It was taking everything she had to not start crying. Dimitri did not know what to say about that. "That's what I thought.. Besides, it's in our DNA. Even if we did quit, we still would not be able to escape it completely."

Dimitri's eyes widened. "I forgot about that.." He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, who wished he hadn't. "If you three can prove me wrong, that _children_ can fight just as well, then I won't call Jerry."

The way he said 'children' really dug under Sam's skin. She inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes. "Fine."

She turned around, and held onto the tent as she lowered herself down.

* * *

**For any actual fans of this story, sorry it took so long. I'm just busy with my second semester of college. Sorry there was a lot of talking in this chapter (and the other ones), but there will be more akshun. But I lowered the rating from M to T because I felt this story will probably never be M worthy, but I could be wrong, we'll just see out it goes.**

**Something I realized when I write stories; I love verbal, and sometime physical, fights. Ones between friends I mean. Sam and Clover fights are very fun. So is writing lines for Clover, because I just imagine her saying completely ridiculous things.**


End file.
